Naruto Secerts Revealed: Interview by a Crazy Fan
by hanakisa
Summary: Come all to the interviews of the naruto characters see what surprises they have in store! yaoi yuri and more rated m to be safe!better than the summery says !
1. Neji

**Neji**

Me: okay well come to naruto interviews today we will interview neji!!

Neji: hello to all of you

Me: ok so first question……are you strait gay or bi???

Neji: *blushes* i-im bi!!!

Me: wow okay next question when your dad died did you become a cutter???

Neji: the past is in the past and should not be published

Me: oh come on!!

Neji: Keep pushing the question and you will not live to interview anyone else.

Me: O_O o-o-o-ok umm earlier you said you were bi who do you like???

Neji: well I umm was drunk one and had sex with shino and I kinda liked him ever since

Me: …….ok then……if you could kill anyone who would it be???

Neji: I would kill lee because he is annoying

Me: you cant kill lee he brings the fiery passion of youth to every one

Lee: THAT IS RIGHT MY DEAR FRIEND *put arm around neji and gets teary eyed* DO NOT WORRY MY FRIEND WE WILL BRING OUT YOUR INNER YOUTH!!!

Neji: oh dear god he's here!!!!

Me: lee get out it's not your turn yet!!!!

Lee: YOU ARE RIGHT I WILL GO TO THE OTHERS AND BRING OUT THEIR INNER YOUTH!!! *runs back stage to the others that are waiting*

Me and neji: *smacks our forehead and shakes our head* he's dead!!!

Backstage: AHHHHHH!!!

Me: ok people sorry but I wont be able to interview lee till later when he is out of the hospital sooo next time will be sakura if you have any ideas for a question just tell what it is by reviewing and I will add that question to the interview !!! (Questions or this interview are submitted by **yuki-mana-sakuma**!!!!) Thanks yuki!!!

Neji: im leaving now!!!

Me: bye bye neji see you later and remember people **review or you will be haunted by ramen with legs!!!!!**


	2. Sakura

**WARNING!!: SAKURA BASHING, SLIGHT SASUKE BASHING, YAOI, AND LEE!!**

**Disclimer:what you think i own it!!??!! yeah right!! i wish i cant draw anime worth s*** !! yeah so no i dont!!**

**Sakura (AKA: Bitch)**

Me: Alright we're back and i have sakura!!

Sakura: You said you had pictures of sasuke!! Where are they!?!?

Me: Right here, but first you have to do an interview!!

Sakura: An interview??

Me: Yup!! Oh, and you have to answer truthfully!!

Sakura: ok go!!

Me: Ok!! Who do you realy have a crush on??

Sakura: sasuke of course!! but if not him then second is um...(mumbels somthing...)

Me: who??

Sakura: INO!!!!!

Me: O_o really?!?!

Sakura: *blushes* yeah...

Me: wow sooo.... um... Next question!!!

Sakura: yeah.....

Me: why do you always act like such a bitch to naruto??

Sakura: i dont act like a bitch to him im just me around him!!!

Me: O_o so you a bitch naturally??

Sakura: YEP!! ........wait i mean NOO!!

Me: to late!! you a bitch sakura get out of mt face!!

Sakura: what about the pictures??

Me: here!! (hands over pictures)

Sakura: Thank you!! (looks at them) AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

Me: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke: What did you give her??

Me: pictures of you and naruto making out and having sex!!

Sasuke: WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE?!?!?

Me: your diary......

Sasuke:..............

Me: yes sasuke has a diary.......(giggles)

Sasuke: shut up!!!

Me: oh!! sasuke stay here your up next we wioll interview you next!!

Sasuke:...hn.....

Me: now there is the sasuke we all know and love/hate

Sasuke: hate??

Me: yep there are people thar hate you!!! any way send in questions you want me to ask sasuke all questions asked will be submited and i will start to include names of people that asked them!! HEY LEE COME GET SAKURA SHE PASSED OUT!!!!

Lee: YOSH THE POWER OF YOUTH IS STRONG!!

Me: LEE DO YOU WANT TO GO BACK TO THE HOSPITAL?!?!

Lee: nooo.....

Me: then shut up!!

**bye bye every one please send in questions and even requests on who to interview next!! that is all fot this interview!!**

**You see the button at the center just click it and make my dreams come true!! Thats it i know you want to push the button!! please do it review my minons!! and i shall give you cookies!!!**


	3. Note: Very Important!

Founded by chisato12010

!Important!

I heard about Redbotton (a program that may get my stories and maybe your stories deleted from FanFiction .net)…

Please read this article I copied off from Civil Initiative .com... If I get in trouble for posting this then so be it, but I feel all readers should know the facts… It's their RIGHT…

Friday, August 27, 2010

The RedBotton Issue and what it means for FFNet

As some may have noticed there has recently been a mass reporting of stories on FFNet that are being made by a person known as RedBootton. The administration of the site have been made aware of a disturbing revelation about this account.

RedBootton is actually a program that was designed by Lord Kelvin and is used by various members of Literate Union. Redbootton appears to be capable of accessing Ffnet and searching stories or summaries for either key words or patterns of grammar and then creating a list of the stories that are "in violation of ToS" it then mass reports these stories until the stories are either removed by the author or mods. The members of LU don't even scan over the list before executing the report portion of the program.

The list itself is generated in a matter of minutes.

The idea is to go through each fandom systematically and clean house until Lord Kelvin can finish the touches on the site wide program. After each fandom is cleaned it will then be used to scan all new stories being posted.

This is a serious violation of the ToS on FFNet

4. General Use of the Website

hereby grants you permission to access and use the Website as set forth in these Terms of Service, provided that:

A. You agree not to distribute in any medium any part of the Website, including but not limited to User Submissions (defined below), without 's prior written authorization.

B. You agree not to alter or modify any part of the Website.

C. You agree not to access User Submissions (defined below) or Content through any technology or means other than the Website itself.

E. You agree not to use or launch any automated system, including without limitation, "robots," "spiders," or "offline readers," that accesses the Website in a manner that sends more request messages to the servers in a given period of time than a human can reasonably produce in the same period by using a conventional on-line web browser. Notwithstanding the foregoing, grants the operators of public search engines permission to use spiders to copy materials from the site for the sole purpose of and solely to the extent necessary for creating publicly available searchable indices of the materials, but not caches or archives of such materials. reserves the right to revoke these exceptions either generally or in specific cases. You agree not to collect or harvest any personally identifiable information, including account names, from the Website, nor to use the communication systems provided by the Website (e.g. comments, email) for any commercial solicitation purposes. You agree not to solicit, for commercial purposes, any users of the Website with respect to their User Submissions.

What is disturbing about this issue is that many false positives are given, and stories that are not in violation are being reported. The administration of FFNET have been made aware of this issue, but even after repeated e-mails they seem to be either indifferent or actually support the use of this program by Literate Union.

What follows is what is known about RedBootton and how this one simple program could easily impact the site and why every one should be angry that the administration as remained silent about this issue.

(RB) is a program that accesses and systematically searches for and reports stories that it flags as in violation of ToS.

program is not perfect and has had false hits, resulting in stories with the inclusion of a header formatted in the following manner as being reported for script format even when the rest of the story is in actual story paragraph form.

Rating:

Pairing:

Summery:

Authors Note:

no long reads or even checks over the stories that are flagged by RB before hitting the report function.

advanced form of the program that is available to trusted members that includes a search function for typo's and grammar. This could result in a 10,000+ word stories that may have a few typo's or stories that have characters that may have dialog that is grammatically incorrect as being reported.

is a beta version that will have the ability to search for MA stories. This search function is based upon the flagging of certain words within the text. A story that may have a rooster referred to as a cock or a cat being called a pussy could easily be flagged and reported as MA.

6.A Beta version of the advanced program will have the capability to "clean house" site wide, including scanning any stories as they are being posted.

For those who think that is fiction I give you links to the Literate Union Forum.

.net/topic/61196/30589812/1/

In this thread is where Lord Kelvin talks about and includes links to where this program can be downloaded for general use. At one point LK even states "Specific words/phrases are rated MA automatically because they are only present in stories with paraphilia."

.net/topic/61196/30532995/38/#30685587

In this thread there is more talk about both RB and how to use it.

Over the past week multiple emails were sent to the admin and mods of FFNet with no answer. Although it is possible that with a site as large as FFNet that they have yet to find time to address this issue, I find myself leaning more to the belief that they just don't care. Since the site seems unwilling or unable to handle this issue there is only one solution.

That is to leave FFNet. Writers should remove their stories and find alternative sites for posting them. Readers to stop visiting. Perhaps then and only then will this issue be seen as important by the owner.

Personally I would rather fight then flee

Please Post this same message to your stories to to let out the word.


End file.
